Cold Blooded - Chapter 9 - You Never Knew Me Vitim Nine
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband, and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. Cold Blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

 **Hey Everyone! Welcome Back ! Once again I want to thank everyone for the kind review and followings you guys all rule and I wish I could hug u all! Anyways this is chapter 9 of cold blooded – and this chapter without giving to much away is more about Kurt and his dad Burt rather then him and Blaine and once again there is a killing in the chapter so please read and enjoy and keep doing what you're doing!** **Final Chapter 10 - is out next Wednesday! - So any suggestion on what to write next Pleas pm me! I need ideas badly! – Perfectly Klaine Related! Other then that have a lovely week and - Keep on Reading**

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded…..

Cold Blooded – Chapter 9 – You Never Knew Me / Vitim Nine

(Tuesday 3rd July 2018 – 9:30am – In Kurt Flat – Living Room)

Kurt woke up to a horrible sound. Something that sounded like a cross betaine a dead donkey and a horse in pain. And then Kurt realised, it was just his dad snoring loudly. He forgot he had said his dad could stay the night, and that they had fallen asleep on the sofas.

Just then something that looked like a zombie with a bed head came down the stairs – which could only mean one thing, Blaine was awake. Kurt then got up from the sofa and came to meet his at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi" Kurt said softly "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better" Blaine replied smiling "I going to go back to work today"

Kurt looked disappointed, his was kind of hoping Blaine was still a little bit ill so he could have him all to himself for the day, but just told his to take it easy and that as long as he was sure he was fine.

After that, the couple went into the kitchen and made breakfast, and that was when Blaine sore Burt asleep on the sofa.

"What's your dad doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Carol had to leave early for a family thing, and it was there date night" Kurt explained "So I said he could stay here the night, so he was he wasn't alone and lonely" Kurt smiled.

"You're so thoughtful" Blaine said hugging Kurt from behind and kissing him on the cheek. Oh Blaine, Kurt thought to himself, if you only know the truth you would not be hugging or kissing me like that and saying such kind words. In fact you would hate me.

That was the only bad part Kurt did not like about the killing. That he was lying to Blaine's face every morning, and snaking off to places Blaine did not know about. He felt horrible, his was his husband, the one person he made a vow to be honest with – and yet here he was , still lying , and this was like a knife to Kurt's heart.

Just as the boys had fished making toast and tea Burt woke up, he looked in the kitchen and sore Blaine and Kurt happily dancing along to the music on the radio. He reamed how Kurt use to dance to single ladies in the kitchen at there place when he was smell. And now here he was doing the same thing with his husband, looking like a grown up. It's funny how things change yet stay the same Burt thought to himself. But after his son had to move on someday and he was happy it was with someone like Blaine.

"Moring Burt" Blaine called from the kitchen smiling

"Good morning Blaine" he said smiling back at the boy "Having a little dance were we?" he asked giggling.

"Well, you know how much Kurt loves single ladies" Blaine said gigging along with Burt.

"Hey!" Kurt said smacking Blaine playfully in the arm "In my defence it a great song!" he said smiling proudly making all three man laugh.

With the conversion over Blaine, Kurt and Burt all sat down at the dinner table and had breakfast together, the talked about stories of when Blaine first met Burt and when Blaine and Kurt where at Dalton together. Oh it was true, times truly had changed, they thought.

Then Blaine cheeked the clock, as much as he was loving being with Kurt and Burt talking about the old times, it was time for him to get off to work.

"I have to go" Blaine said sadly

"Ohw!" Kurt said disappointed "But we where having so much fun!" Kurt said. Making Blaine laugh, and with that he was out the door and off to work.

Leaving Kurt and Burt to talk. "He still hasn't changed" Burt laughed

"I know" Kurt said laughing back "He still my Blaine warbler!"

With breakfast now over and done with, it was time for Kurt to clean up. And he meant the hole flat, the place was a tip! He hadn't cleaned it for a couple of weeks now, things where just always getting on top of him and in the way. But no today it had to be down!, and lucky for Kurt, his dad stayed and offered to help. Which looking at it all – he was going to need as much help as possible.

They both started downstairs as they where already down there away. Kurt did the kitchen, whiled Burt did the living room, they where the rooms that didn't need that much cleaning up anyway out of the four rooms Kurt had. And after about a hour of cleaning downstairs was over and down with.

Now upstairs, the bathroom was the worst of the two rooms. So Kurt took that one whiled Burt took Kurt's bedroom. This took longer then Kurt thought is would.

Meanwhile, Burt was kind of looking thought Kurt's room, looking at what had changed. He had a look through Kurt's draws, after all his was his dad; he was aloud to be curious right? But nothing out of the normal came out of it. Just socks, pants and a packet of condoms that Burt really didn't want to see. Other then that he was almost down, he just needed to empty the bin.

That being said, Burt picked up the bin, dropping something out of it. Burt picked it up and read the back of it as it said KURT LIST. Burt thought; a list for what? Being curious and wanting to know what the list was for Kurt turned it round to see what it was. And what he sore shocked him to death.

It was a list of people's name. But that not what shocked him, Burt know one of theses people (Wez Cross) on the list where found dead. And another (Rachel Berry) had supposedly ran of with another man – but had made no content with Finn. And then he read the title VITIM LIST.

Holy Fuck. Kurt had killed these people! Burt thought. He was a serial killer!. He had to call the police, after all if Kurt could do this to these people then what could he do to his husband Blaine?

Just as he was calling the police, Kurt came in. "I All" But before he could fishes that sentence he knew his dad had found his list, his face said it all and the list was in his hands for the proof.

Kurt panicked and tears started to form in his eyes "Dad….Please… I can explain please just put the phone down" Kurt said shacking.

Burt looked at his son, he loved Kurt but he had to do this. "Kurt….I'm sorry but I have to do this" Burt said "For Blaine's sake"

This made Kurt feel something else, this made Kurt feel anger. "You really think I would hurt my own husband!" Kurt yelled whiled crying in temper.

Burt thought for a while before answering that question. "You killed all these people Kurt! I would hate for you to kill someone you love like Blaine" he said trying to answer the people on the other end of the line.

This made Kurt ten times worst then before. "So you do think I would hurt Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

And before he could answer, Kurt pushed him against the bedroom wall; he wrapped his hands around his dad's throat and pushed down hand. His dad was gasping for air, unable to breathe even for a second. This made Kurt cry, he didn't want to hurt this dad, but he couldn't have him telling Blaine or the police either.

The police was arrested him, and Blaine would leave him for sure. After all; who want to be with a murder?

And before he knew it, his father had stopped gasping for air altogether. Kurt had killed him. He let go of the dead body in his hands, and with a thud it feel to the fall. Kurt was crying and felt like he was having a panic attack.

What had he just done? This was his dad! He loved his dad, they where as close as a father and son could be. And there his dad dead and lifeless by his hands.

Without thinking to much about it Kurt told the police on the phone that there had been misunderstanding and he should not have called. He then took his father body and buried in the garden. And as for the list he hid it in his suit case. And sat and cried for an hour or so.

Then an hour later Blaine was home he dropped all his things in the living room, and then ran upstairs to a crying Kurt.

"Omg! Kurt! What's wrong?" he asked worried at the sight of his husbands red puffy eyes.

Kurt had to think for a moment, there was no way he was going to tell Blaine the truth, he would leave him, and Blaine was the only person he had left.

"I…feel and hurt my arm" Kurt said trying to stop himself from crying anymore.

Blaine was not buying it much, but didn't really question it and went along with it thought. "Oh, as long as your alright now" he smiled.

"Yeah I am" Kurt said smiling and hugging Blaine "Can we just curled up and watch a movie?" he asked still upset.

"Oh course" he said smiling, and with that the two watched a movie and talked about Blaine birthday get away next week.

 **Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter, sorry about the ending bit I could have down it a bit better, but I like Klaine cute moments. If you did enjoy pls review and Chapter 10 is out next week and it – The End of the Road. Hint, hint. Ohmygleeme23**


End file.
